


#6

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, OTP meme, aw its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i saw this on tumblr and i just *johnlock*. i'll be posting more later, this one's lame<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#6

[dunbaerrito](http://dunbaerrito.tumblr.com/post/102591251195/think-of-your-ship):

> Which one of them:
> 
>   * spikes the eggnog?
>   * hangs the stockings?
>   * leaves cookies and milk out to keep up with the santa tradition?
>   * "accidentally" throws away the fruitcake
>   * goes overboard on the whipped cream?
>   * is the inevitable Christmas grinch?
>   * wakes up first on Christmas?
>   * rolls their eyes as the same cheesy carol plays in the stores for the millionth time?
>   * starts playing Christmas music the day after Halloween?
>   * decorates the Christmas tree?
> 

> 
>  

  * john (but only because he's curious as to what sherlock's like drunk)
  * john (sherlock doesnt do domestic things)
  * neither, mrs. hudson did
  * sherlock- mrs.turner's a terrible baker.
  * neither, but mrs.turner piled loads on the fruitcake for some reason
  * sherlock ("christmas is a fabricated holiday made by greedy corporations and eaten up by idiotic consumers")
  * sherlock (he doesn't sleep, why would he ever sleep?)
  * sherlock, but he's rolling his eyes the entire season so I'm not sure this counts
  * neither john nor sherlock really like christmas carols but mrs.hudson thinks they're charming
  * john does, but sherlock puts up the star  ~~because john asked~~  because he's taller



**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this on tumblr and i just *johnlock*. i'll be posting more later, this one's lame  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
